


【翻译】来电勿接

by Lillybe_Forest, Sixhalfmk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯和迪克正在“玩闹”时，布鲁斯的手机响了。当然，他毫不犹豫的接起了电话。迪克很郁闷，特别是布鲁斯居然还想继续……BruDick</p><p>2016.3.20 校订版 （Updated on 20 Mar. 2016）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】来电勿接

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Take That Call!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772146) by [Lillybe_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest). 



> Thanks to Lillybe_Forest for the kind authorization!
> 
> Here it is.
> 
> Hello, I didn’t get any other message from you (I don’t think so at least), sometimes they get eaten by Tumblr. You can translate them if you want, that’s fine. They are all also on AO3 if that is any help, the link to my AO3 should be on the fics here. So long as I get the credit for the original then I am all for them being translated into other languages. It’s really amazing that someone would want to translate them, thank you very much! x

Do Not Take That Call!

来电勿接

by Lillybe_Forest

日酱 译  


 

后篇请戳：《Now is Not The Time For This!/错误时机（甜蜜复仇）》

正文（2016.3.20修订版） 

迪克被抵在沙发上，布鲁斯一边吻他，一边用手握住他的腰以防他掉下去。倒不是说他有可能会掉下去，即使在嘴被无情蹂躏的时候，他依旧拥有完美的平衡能力。不过有这种想法也不错。他自己的手正牢牢地捉住布鲁斯的手臂，不时捏一捏隐藏在衬衫下紧致结实的肌肉。接着，迪克被布鲁斯温柔地放在了沙发的软垫上，活像一只脆弱精致的玩偶。非常贴心，没必要但是仍旧十分体贴。

当布鲁斯离开时候，他发出了哼哼唧唧的抱怨。

“布鲁斯，”他喘着气说，微笑着看向上方年长的男人，嘴唇红肿。

太阳一定是从西边出来了[1]，因为布鲁斯居然也在对他微笑，一个真诚充满喜爱的微笑。迪克禁不住一阵飘飘然。是他让黑暗骑士扬起发自内心的微笑，除了他没人做到过。

然而这种温情时刻在布鲁斯用光速扒掉迪克的衣服时候结束了。他自己的衣服还留在身上，尽管大肆敞开着，拳击短裤也依旧在位，与此同时迪克已经完全光裸躺在了他的身下。他们再一次深深的吻上了彼此，唇舌争夺着主导权。空气即将用尽时，迪克把布鲁斯推开了一点点。

“我们不该，”他喘息着，“有人会来。”

布鲁斯摇头，嘴唇下滑轻咬迪克的脖颈。“不会的。”

“你怎么知道？”迪克因为情欲而动摇，他喜欢被啃咬，喜欢被粗暴的对待。

布鲁斯发出一声恼怒的低吼，抬起身体。“阿尔弗雷德陪达米安外出购置衣物，”他解释道，“提姆正和泰坦执行任务。”他对着迪克皱了皱眉，再一次亲吻他。很明显，谈话结束了。不算完整，但是足够了。

迪克呻吟着，布鲁斯返回了他的脖子。他抬起腿环上了布鲁斯的腰。如果他们要在这里的话，他希望能有充裕的时间，以防有人闯进来。但是一旦有人进来，他们可以去布鲁斯的卧室做进一步的深入“交流”。[2]他环抱上布鲁斯，手指潜入衬衫下面抚摸他坚实的后背。尽管布鲁斯看上去冷酷无情，可他的身体依旧温暖。紧接着，布鲁斯用力下压，用他还未释放的勃起摩擦着迪克的裸露。

借助两腿的力量，迪克挺身迎上布鲁斯，一条腿滑下缠绕在布鲁斯的大腿上。一切都进展得很顺利。

布鲁斯抽开身去裤子口袋里翻找出一管润滑剂。

“你计划好的？”迪克看着自己的爱人问道。

布鲁斯把润滑剂挤到手心，涂抹手指。“总是有所准备。”

“当然。”迪克哼道，没有相信。无论如何这对他还算体贴。于是他在沙发上舒展身体，等待来自布鲁斯的引诱。“继续。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，用手掌摩擦迪克的勃起，顺势下滑来到他的入口。他先用润滑剂涂满了入口边缘，然后一根手指缓慢的挤了进去。起初很痛，迪克抓紧布鲁斯的手臂，忍耐着直到适应。没过多久他就差不多放松下来，布鲁斯的手指得以毫无阻隔的畅快进出。

然后，手机响了。布鲁斯停下了手里的动作，低头看着裤子。是他的手机在响。

“别管他。”迪克气喘吁吁的呻吟。

布鲁斯无视了他，倾身用那只没有沾上润滑剂深入对方体内的手够到了他的手机。他没有挂断。他接电话了。

“Hello.”

“布鲁斯！”迪克嘶嘶的警告，然而却被报以被打扰的恼火眼神。

“提姆，我以为你在执行任务。”

迪克推着布鲁斯的手臂想让他从他身体里出去。他才不要在布鲁斯和自己的弟弟打电话时被手指开拓！布鲁斯又给了他一记那种眼神，把手挪了回去，加进了一根手指。迪克瞪大了眼睛，因为布鲁斯的突然举动夹紧了身体。他喘息着试图推动纹丝不动的布鲁斯。该死的这个男人真他妈强壮！

“是的，我理解。进展如何？”

迪克怒视着布鲁斯，用脚轻踢布鲁斯的身侧，他只是在故意延长通话时间！身体里的手指开始缓慢移动，向内推动打开他。非常舒服但是极度古怪。等布鲁斯挂了电话，他或许会得到一顿没完没了的训斥。两根手指开始按压迪克身体里的那一点，而迪克所能做的仅仅只是沉溺其中。好吧，并不是他唯一能做的，但是似乎是他欲火焚身的眼下唯一的选项了。

“把信息发送到蝙蝠洞系统，未来或许有用。”

布鲁斯正在观察他，那双精于计算的眼睛正在研究他的身体，评估他的耐受力。又一根手指加入了。迪克发出了愉快又痛苦的呻吟。突然，一只手捂上了他的嘴。布鲁斯什么时候多了只手？迪克向上看去——当然他一直闭着眼——他看见布鲁斯用肩膀和耳朵夹住手机，腾出一只手来堵他。迪克试图点头示意爱人他能够承受，于是对方抽回了手。

“等等。”

布鲁斯回到裤子口袋里又一通翻找，把手机放在了迪克的胃部。免提耳机[3]被拉了出来。那条裤子的口袋究竟有多大容量？迪克沉重地喘息，因为布鲁斯的手机从他的胃部开始下滑，最终抵在了他的勃起上。布鲁斯握过的地方还是温热的。

当布鲁斯再一次拿起手机前，他开始用手上下安抚迪克的勃起，致使他死死的咬住嘴唇防止泄露一丝丝能让电话那一头的提姆听见的动静。布鲁斯用一只手连上免提装置，另一只手保持着让前杂技演员打开的姿势。

“继续。还有别的问题吗？”

手机被固定在了迪克内裤的裤腰上。

事情开始变得情色起来。

布鲁斯用那只空出的手揉按迪克的嘴唇，三根手指在迪克身体里加快了速度，因为手机会掉的危机可终于可以忽略了。迪克张开嘴发出轻微的抗议，接着两根手指毫不留情的挤了进来，搅弄按压他的舌头。身体里愉快的那点再次被碰到时，迪克的大脑一片空白。他最终放弃了抵抗布鲁斯一边接电话一边对他的抚摸，放弃了忍耐和拼命镇定，布鲁斯最终还是会进入他，甚至，就是现在。

迪克舔吮着布鲁斯的手指，一只手握住布鲁斯的手腕，另一只手停在了他的胸膛上。他眨了眨眼，拧了一下布鲁斯的乳头，下身开始配合身体里的手指收缩起来。

“我相信下周对我来说可以接受，你会从泰坦回来吗？”

身体里的手指几乎让迪克哭喊出声，但是多亏了嘴里的手指很好的堵住了他的声音。黏腻的手指沿着他的身体移动，划过他的阴茎，来到乳头。它们先在四周安抚，接着捏住，就像迪克曾经对他做的那样。他抚摸，摩擦那粒小巧的乳头，让它挺立，变得红肿，慢慢的蹂躏它。迪克倒抽了一口气，在沙发上弓起了身体，完全忘记了戏弄布鲁斯的打算。

“迪克下周应该有空。他此刻就在哥谭，他要是知道你会来，肯定会留下。”

迪克咬住布鲁斯的手指。男人扬起眉毛，离开迪克的嘴，潮湿而红润，缱绻的滑过他的下颔，脖颈，留下一道蜿蜒冰凉的水痕，迎来了迪克的颤抖。不该这么情色。离开的那只手开始玩弄迪克的另一边乳头。他的手离开了布鲁斯的手腕，有那么片刻的无所适从，但紧接着就捂上了嘴，因为他开始因为痛苦和愉悦大声呻吟。

“我有杰森的位置。我可以联系他。”

迪克睁开了眼睛看着上方挪动的布鲁斯。他的手正在迪克的双腿之间抚慰自己的鼓胀。迪克茫然了好一会儿，并不知道他想干嘛，直到他感觉到什么摩擦着他的穴口。难以置信，布鲁斯竟然在和提姆通话时推挤他。不过至少他没有真的进入自己。

感觉太棒了。迪克已经开始咬自己的手防止发出不好的声音。

一只手离开了乳头，转而握住了他的勃起。迪克耻于承认，那个地方已经开始溢出更多的前液，溢满了硬热，因为布鲁斯配合自己推进的速度的撸动，前液涂抹开来。

“只要不干扰夜巡就没问题。”

甚至在这种时候布鲁斯还在想着任务。荒唐。

他的手发痛了，他可不想因为过多的啮咬流血。垂下手，抓紧身下沙发柔软的织物，他把头转向垫子，转而咬住。另一只乳头被放开了，因为过多的蹂躏刺痛袭来。

一只黏糊糊的手抹上了他的脸颊。布鲁斯凝视着他，一个温柔的微笑浮现在他的脸上。

“布鲁斯。”迪克喃喃。他的髋部在布鲁斯的手中被翻转，配合着在他腿间的抽插。迪克也报以一笑。

“很好。”布鲁斯。他因为布鲁斯连续的抚慰舒服得难以自持，而布鲁斯却好整以暇如此平静。抓住布鲁斯的一只胳膊，迪克使上力捏紧。“你想在哪天晚上进行？”

去他妈的。

布鲁斯的手离开了迪克的身体，他不动了。

迪克发出失落的低吟，自发抬起髋部主动摩擦布鲁斯还被织物阻挡的勃起，想要对方回来。

于是他再一次注视着布鲁斯在长裤口袋里翻找。避孕套出现了。迪克睁大了眼睛，抓紧了布鲁斯。不。他才不要在提姆在电话另一头的时候被布鲁斯进入！布鲁斯撕开包装，拉开拳击短裤，套了进去，却没有进一步的动作，看向迪克仿佛在请求许可。迪克拼命摇头，然而他仿佛没有理解。

布鲁斯点头，继续给爱人以抚慰。没再做别的，仅仅是上下撸动。但仅仅是撸动就足以使得迪克咬住沙发垫子，防止声音的泄露。

“可以。我会告知他们的。我确信他们都会来参加家庭聚会。另找时间谈，提姆。再见。”

手机关机，扔在了地上。

布鲁斯倾身亲吻迪克的脸颊。

“你做的很好。”他低语。

迪克重新圈住布鲁斯，抱住了他。

“你会因此付出代价的。”他向年长的爱人发誓。

布鲁斯的手离开了迪克的勃起，转而把他的腿分的更开。布鲁斯调整髋部，让自己的阴茎抵住迪克不断颤抖收缩的入口。

“我很期待。”布鲁斯低声说道，一举进入。迪克难耐的昂起头，对着天花板叫出了声。愉悦，又掺杂着痛苦，他捶打着布鲁斯的肩膀，做着些疯狂的破坏好让男人退出。但布鲁斯不为所动，这是他终将回到的地方，他的所属，为他所做一切的回报。

“布鲁斯你——”

布鲁斯吻住他絮絮叨叨的嘴唇，温柔的揉进他的头发里。

“你总是说想来点激烈的。”一翻掠夺后，布鲁斯低语。迪克无法控制的点头，是的。

慢而深入的抽插渐渐加快，和轻柔的手与唇的动作形成鲜明对比。这些都太“布鲁斯”了[4]，过去做爱时，他总是觉得迪克是如此脆弱，即使他试图做得粗暴点，他也总是有所保留。好吧，前戏另当别论。

迪克很快就到了，尖叫着扬起身体，因为高潮而颤动不已。一只手抚上他的脸庞安抚他的震颤。紧接着，布鲁斯停止了挺动。

两人呻吟，交换着温柔短暂的亲吻。

“布鲁斯，”迪克喘息，“你…我不知道该把你怎么办。”

布鲁斯轻抚迪克的脸颊，脖颈，手臂，他能触碰到的一切。“再来一轮？”

完

 

注：

[1]原文是“It must have been a blue moon…”，“a blue moon”意为不可能的事情或千载难逢的机会。

[2]原文是“If they were going to do this here then he wanted it to be done in plenty of time in case someone comes in. They could go up to Bruce’s bedroom afterwards for something more in depth later.”此处似乎有点逻辑混乱，未作调整，作者的意思可能是多花点时间做前戏（......）。为了行文通顺有所添补。

[3]原文“hands-free set”，其实就是类似于蓝牙装置。

[4]原文“so Bruce”


End file.
